headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
52 26
"Halfway House" is the story title to the twenty-sixth issue of the weekly comic book limited series 52 published by DC Comics. The various vignettes were written by the team of Geoff Johns, Grant Morrison, Greg Rucka and Mark Waid. The story was illustrated by Keith Giffen & Pat Olliffe with Drew Geraci on finished art. The cover art for this issue was composed by J.G. Jones with Alex Sinclair on coloring. The story was colored by Pete Pantazis with Pat Brosseau on lettering. It was edited by Stephen Wacker with Harvey Richards as assistant editor and Jeanine Schaefer as associate editor. This issue shipped to retailers on November 1st, 2006. This issue carries a cover price of $2.50 per copy (US). "Halfway House" Day 1 Black Adam, Isis and Osiris bring the Question and Renée Montoya to Nanda Parbat. They say their goodbyes and leave the two with Aristotle Rodor and Richard Dragon. Dragon says something cryptic to Montoya, and the Question quips that "class is now in session". Day 2 In Metropolis, John Henry Irons appears on the Jack Ryder program, "You Are Wrong". Ryder poses an issue of accountability as it relates to the failed attempt to reform the JLA. Irons points the finger of blame at Lex Luthor. Ryder brings Irons' daughter, Natasha, on the show as a surprise guest. As leader of the new Infinity, Inc., Natasha proudly advocates Luthor's Everyman Project. Day 4 At Sivana Mansion, Junior and Georgia fool around with their father's Suspendium Globe. Suddenly, Waverider appears in the center of the globe. He disappears just as quickly in a brilliant flash of energy. Their stepmother, Venus, calls them up to greet their dinner guests – the Black Marvel Family. The siblings race upstairs, unaware that a reptilian intruder is skulking about in the shadows. Venus is ecstatic to meet them, and vainly announces that she has donated twenty million dollars to Kahndaq's Children's Hospital. Everyone sits down in a lavish dining chamber where they are attended to by robotic servants. On Oolong Island, the assembled members of the Science Squad scurry about when they discover that a new scientist has joined the group – a woman! Veronica Cale has arrived to help them with their recombinant DNA issues and the Four Horseman project. Most of the assemblage are uncomfortable in the presence of such a woman. Back at Sivana Mansion, a large crocodile man bursts into the dining hall and rips through the table. It devours the fully cooked turkey, then charges through the wall into the courtyard outside. Osiris meets the creature, who is now trembling and scared. It claims to be one of Doctor Sivana's experiments. Kind-hearted Osiris decides to befriend the monster. * Black Adam, Teth-Adam * Question, Vic Sage * Renée Montoya * Starlight, Natasha Irons * Steel, John Henry Irons * Aristotle Rodor * Georgia Sivana * Isis, Adrianna Tomaz * Richard Dragon * Osiris, Amon Tomaz * Sobek, Yurrd * Thaddeus Sivana, Jr. * Venus Sivana * Bug Baron * Doctor Cyclops * Doctor Death, Karl Hellfern * Doctor Rigoro Mortis * Doctor Sivana, Thaddeus Bodog Sivana * I.Q., Ira Quimby * T.O. Morrow * Veronica Cale * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Beautia Sivana * Bulleteer, Alix Harrower * Captain Marvel, Billy Batson * Doctor Fate * Firehawk, Beatriz da Costa * Jack Ryder * Lex Luthor * Magnificus Sivana * Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz * Superman, Kal-El * Waverider, Matthew Ryder * Wonder Woman, Princess Diana * Science Squad * Sivana family * Humans * Altered humans * Lizard monsters * California :* Fawcett City :* Sivana Mansion * Himalayas * Metropolis * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Times Square * Oolong Island * Amulet of Hatshepsut * Bug Baron's Bug-O-Tron * Robots * Suspendium Globe * Sword * None * Super-speed * Teleportation * Christmas * Crocodiles * Decapitation * Drinking beer * Everyman Project * Hospital * Island * Laboratory * Reporter * Smoking "The Origin of Hawkman and Hawkgirl" In ancient Egypt, Hawkman and Hawkgirl were once known as Prince Khufu Kha-Tar and Princess Chay-Ara. An evil sorcerer named Hath-Set murdered them and their spirits have been reincarnated time and again across the ages. The lovers eventually found one another once again, and have worked together to bring justice to the streets of St. Roch. * Hawkman, Carter Hall * Hawkgirl, Kendra Saunders * None * Hath-Set * Chay-Ara * Cinnamon, Kate Manser * Hawkgirl, Shiera Sanders * Khufu * Nighthawk, Hannibal Hawkes * Silent Knight, Brian Kent * None * Humans * Egypt * Louisiana :* St. Roch * Dagger * Nth metal wings * None * Flight * Reincarnation * Winged flight * Curse * Prince * Princess * Sorcerer Notes & Trivia * This issue is rated V for "Violence Against Humanity". * This issue is reprinted in the ''52'', Volume Two trade paperback collection, released in July, 2007, and the the 52 Omnibus hardcover collection, released in November, 2012. * This issue shipped to retailers on November 1st, 2006. * The ticker-tape that runs along the bottom edge of the cover reads, "Who are the Question's friends?... The Sivana Family: Beauties or Beasts?!?... You are Wrong." * This is the first appearance of Sobek. He is not provided with an actual name however until issue #27. Recommended Reading * 52 Vol 1 * Countdown to Final Crisis Vol 1 * Final Crisis Vol 1 * Infinite Crisis Vol 1 See also * DCU: 52 * DCU: 52 issues * DCU: 52 images * DCU: 52 characters * DCU: 52 miscellaneous External Links * * * * Category:Comic issues with plot summaries